


Dead Girls - Supergirl/The Walking Dead AU

by Super_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alex works in the fbi, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Graphic Violence, James works in the FBI, Kara is a journalist, Metropolis, Midvale, Multi, National City, Nia Nal is defo in this, Sanvers Endgame, Supercorp endgame, Survivors, blood guts and gay, brief karamel, follows the plot vaguely of TWD, gets very gay, human!kara, mon-el haters will love this, sort of butch Kara Danvers at some point, the walking dead - Freeform, what the cw shoulda done to mon-el
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: When National City crumbles under a zombie apocalypse, the Danvers sisters are left to fend for themselves. On their journey to find their remaining family, Alex and Kara encounter blood thirsty zombies, new friends and new enemies alike.





	1. We're Super Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the characters I killed, there I said it.

**Day 1**

It was just a normal day. A normal Saturday morning when the chaos hit. A normal Saturday morning where newspapers were delivered, coffee brewed and news channels broadcasted across the world to its waiting audience. Vendors opened their shutters, joggers went on their daily routes, dogwalkers set out from their doorways and on their usual walks. Tourists emerged from their hotels and hostels, eager to drink in more of National City. Police detectives were already out on the streets, picking up calls every minute. Donuts were brought in, much to co-workers delights. Children woke up later than usual, glad to be out of school for a day. What they wouldn't know is what was coming for them, from within their very own homes. 

Alex Danvers woke to the sounds of sirens and helicopters flying overhead, so loud that she almost didn't hear her phone ringing over the top of the noise. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, what Alex had assumed was maybe just a downtown accident on National City's busy roads turned out to be the event that changed not only her life but everyone else's for the worse. Padding from her bed, Alex picked up the phone tiredly. It was her younger sister, Kara Danvers. 

 _"Alex what the fuck is going on?"_ Kara practically screamed down the phone. 

It was extremely rare that her younger sister who had a smile like sunshine would swear, and even when she did it was extremely mild language, so when Kara shouted that down the phone, Alex knew something was wrong. Wincing through the pain of Kara's yell in her newly woken ears, Alex tried to wake up a little bit. 

"What are you talking about?" She murmured. 

 _"I'm just coming up your stairs, let me in!"_ Kara's voice was so full of static terror that when she hung up and a sharp knocking came at the door two seconds later, Alex opened it before Kara practically knocked the door down. 

Kara's blonde hair, that was usually tied back into a high ponytail, was loose and messy. There was grime on her face, and her broken glasses laid on the end of her nose. Flecks of blood was dotted around her cheeks and chin, her eyes bulging wide in terror. Without a word Kara wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her tighter than she ever had before. Alex, more confused than ever, rubbed her sister's back. Her protests and questions went unheard as Kara pulled away and walked towards the windows of Alex's apartment. With the most serious expression on her face, Kara pulled back the curtains, and showed the damage for what it was. Alex's mouth fell open. The building across from Alex's apartment was full of fire, the top three floors raging with smoke and flames. Three helicopters surrounded it, with ambulances and fire engines on the ground below, with absolutely deafening noise. The smoke was blacker than midnight and could be seen for miles. Alex's eyes trailed down to the emergency services, and frowned. Trash littered the sidewalk, and trees had been scorched to a twig. The fire sirens were blaring, but there were no firemen. Ambulances were blaring, but no paramedics were running to help people. And people. People were nowhere and they were everywhere. 

They seemed to be in groups, but moved as one. They moved strangely, not how most people moved in a crisis. They were slow, almost as if they were stupid and had no idea what was going on. Alex noticed how their clothes were ripped and tattered, dirty with soot and other pieces of filth. The way they dragged their feet didn't appear lazy, almost as if their knees were too weak to actually hold them up properly. A gust of wind cleared the smoke for a couple of seconds, enough to see the extent of the damage. Several buildings were actually _missing,_ and others were lost in fire. People were shuffling all over the place, not running, just wandering. 

"Jesus fuck me." Alex breathed, feeling her heart drop in her chest. "What's happening?" 

"I'd hoped you would know, you're the one who works in the FBI." Kara answered behind her quietly. 

"Worked." Alex corrected, her eyes never leaving the disaster below. "Are we safe here?"

Kara blinked. "Right now? This has got to be the safest place in National City." She pointed out. "I nearly got jumped just getting here. Alex, those things out there, they're _not_ people."

Alex was so transfixed by the unfurling madness of the city collapsing around her, she didn't hear Kara go into Alex's spare closet and start to pull out suitcases. The blonde pulled off her shirt, which was ripped at the sleeves and found some of Alex's clothes that would fit her. She settled on one of Alex's black polo tops and jeans to match. Thankfully, she already had comfortable sneakers on so Alex's own shoe collection survived. 

"I need to call J'onn. He'll know what's going on." Alex stated, finally dragging herself away from the burning building and headed for her phone. She dialled the number of her boss, finding her hand to be shaking slightly. There was no answer, only the reply of a warped woman telling her the number was not available. Alex tried it three times till it stopped trying to ring altogether. She looked to Kara with concern. "I think the phonelines were just cut."

Kara stopped throwing Alex's entire wardrobe into a suitcase and glanced to her sister, exchanging fear between them. "But we need to call Eliza, make sure she's safe. And Mon-El, and-and James! What about Jeremiah and Clark? We need to see if they're okay!" 

Alex clapped her hands onto her sister's shoulders. "Kara, relax. The FBI, the government, have procedures for this sort of thing. It's probably just Code 435, you know, just a drill. We'll be fine."

"Those things out there were not paid actors, Alex, _I saw them rip someone apart!_ " Kara shouted, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Alex stepped away from Kara, an expression of dumbfound shock washing over her. "What?"

"We need to go, like right now." Kara urged, zipping up the suitcase and shoving it at her big sister. "Where's your truck?"

Alex shook her head back into the game, she'd have time to think later. She set the suitcase down and quickly got dressed into a hoodie and jeans, finding the trainers with the most sole on its bottom. Pulling on a baseball cap, Alex grabbed a plastic bag and tried to get as much food in it as possible. Meanwhile, Kara delved deeper into Alex's cupboard, pulling out the redhead's old FBI stuff. It consisted of Alex's baseball bat from when the FBI had played the CIA at a charity event a few years ago, and Alex's favourite pair of glocks along with enough ammunition to feed an army. Kara threw one gun at Alex whilst stuffing the other into her back pocket, shoving the ammunition into a backpack. Luckily for them, Alex was often so paranoid about work that she had an entire tent in this closet for Kara to pick out. 

Kara threw Alex her keys from the coffee table, and the redhead caught them deftly. Kara practised a few swings with Alex's bat, much to her sister's confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked, adjusting herself to hold the suitcase.

"Practising." Kara muttered in reply. "Are you loaded?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to cover me." Alex replied, gesturing to her arms full of equipment. "The truck is across the street."

"Give me those." The blonde reached out to Alex. "You're a better shot than I am."

Alex nodded, giving her sister the bags and suitcase. She pulled the gun from her waistband and cocked it, pulling her baseball cap low over her eyes. "Let's go."

+

The apartment building was empty and deathly silent. It was rarely much else but knowing what was going on outside, made it that much more sinister to Alex. Keeping Kara as her eyes ahead of her, Alex made sure to check over her shoulder repeatedly. It was times like this that Alex thanked her lucky stars she trained in the FBI. Much as her nerves were shaking her, Alex maintained a calm body language. Kara was doing her best not to shuffle the bags together. The building appeared to be empty as they descended to the exit without a peep from any other living soul. But when they reached the lobby, the sisters were greeted with a different scene. The revolving glass doors were smashed and still, glass shards littering the floor like trash. The payphone had been ripped out of its casing and now dangled from its cord, sofa cushions had been ripped up and scattered across the room. But nobody seemed to be about. Alex nodded to Kara, indicating for her to keep moving.

The situation outside that introduced itself to the Danvers' made their hearts drop in their chests and the breath hitch in their throats. Alex's truck was across the street, but between that and them, was what could only be described as a mob. Twelve of them, in count, all just shuffling past. Even just Kara taking a gulp attracted one of their attention. It turned its head, and Alex had to swallow a scream. A face of grotesque features stared back at her blindly. Snowy grey eyes were bulging out of their sockets, surrounded by decaying dead flesh. The person, if you could call it that, had long hair matted by filth and sweat. It's features were slackened greatly, the jaw almost hanging off hinges and drooling trickling down it's chin. A great piece of it's neck was missing, replaced by a huge ripped wound of blood and hot flesh. The only way Alex could actually tell it was a man or a woman was the matted beard that formed around it's bloodied mouth and chin. 

As it shuffled towards the sisters blindly, Alex drew her gun out. Planning on putting a bullet between it's glazed eyes, Alex was stopped by Kara's hand on her shoulder. She handed Alex the baseball bat, earning an approving nod from the redhead. She stuffed the glock back into her waistband and instead brandished her baseball bat threateningly. Thankfully, the creature seemed to stray away from its pack, but it didn't stop it growling fiercely as it approached. Up close, the stench was terrible. Like death mixed with old garbage. Alex nearly retched. Gnarled fingers reached for Kara's hair before Alex yanked her sister backwards. Kara stumbled but didn't fall, luckily not creating any noise. Alex hesitated as the creature approached. 

"Hey, buddy, can you hear me? Huh? You hear me in there?" She tried, keeping the bat aloft. "Come on, you in there?"

The creature didn't react, just growled more fiercely and sped up. Realising it wasn't going to respond, Alex swung the bat. Hard. It connected with the head, sending it to the ground. Blood splattered onto the sidewalk, creating an ugly stain into the cement. The loud thud caught the attention of the other beasts and a low rumble erupted from their throats. The one Alex had just smacked lifted its dented head, gawping at her with malice. Kara pointed at it desperately.

"Hit it again!" She urged. 

Alex didn't hesitate, pressing her boot to its chest and slamming the bat into its head again. This time the blood that erupted from its head flicked up onto Alex's face, covering her cheek and eye. Whilst trying not to puke, she just thanked God none of it went in her mouth. Two more hits and finally the beast was still. But the other eleven were coming for her now. With an angry sigh, Alex threw the bat to Kara and pulled out the gun in her pocket. 

"Keep behind me." She snarled to her sister.

Alex sent three bullets into the first three shufflers, her head shot count impeccable. After five years of helping to take down terrorists and the like, Alex was pretty accustomed to taking people out. However, it didn't stop the nightmares of bodies hitting the ground haunting her at night. Alex made sure to glance behind her to make sure Kara was still with her as they advanced towards the truck. Whichever shufflers Alex didn't get a headshot on, Kara was quick to follow up with on her bat. They were eleven down with one to go to get to the truck. Alex shoved Kara underneath it's arm and towards the car whilst she went to deal with it. Landing a kick to the shuffler's bloated stomach, Alex jammed her gun under the chin of the shuffler and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing. 

"Kara?" She called out in a panic. 

Kara's blonde head appeared from behind the truck as she finished shoving the last of the bags into it. Panic struck her face to see the crisis her big sister was in. Before Kara could get there, something struck the shuffler from behind, knocking it to the ground. Alex pulled away, sighing a wave of relief then looked to her saviour.

"James!" She beamed, glad to see her co-worker dressed in riot gear apart from a helmet. In his gloved hand was a red machete, caked with blood. 

The giant man raised his eyebrows when he saw Alex staring back at him. " _Alex?_ Oh my god, you're alright!" He yelped happily, wrapping his friend in a tight hug. "I didn't realise it was you!"

"And Kara!" Alex added, pointing to her sister, who was glancing around nervously. 

Kara caught attention to James, and smiled kindly, until realisation seemed to strike her face as she noticed someone stood behind him. She slammed the door shut of the truck as her face gawped open. _"Mon-El?"_

Sure enough, Kara's boyfriend Mon-El emerged from behind James' massive frame. He was also dressed in riot gear without a helmet and a hammer rested in his hands. Upon seeing Kara, he dropped it and wrapped Kara up into a hug swinging her around. Alex and James watched them bond with a small smile. Much as Alex didn't like Mon-El, she was glad to see Kara was relaxing a little. Alex glanced around just to make sure there weren't anymore shufflers, and James noticed. 

"We found him outside Noonan's. He was waiting for Kara for a lunch date." He stated, following her gaze and indicating to Mon-El with his machete. 

Alex noticed the sad look in his eyes, and picked up on his wording. "We?"

James bowed his head, almost as if he was ashamed. "Lucy wasn't so lucky." He said, grief lacing his voice. "Overwhelmed."

The breath hitched in Alex's throat. Lucy Lane was - _was_ \- a close friend of Alex's over the years. The tiny woman had fought by Alex's side and evidently was loyal to the end. In the beginning of Alex's training to become an FBI agent, Lucy had always been there for her to offer a helping hand and was her lifelong sparring and drinking partner. She left a large hole in both Alex's and James' hearts. Alex reached out and touched James' shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sorry James. God what is going on?"

"You haven't heard?" He scoffed, gesturing to the wrecked building above him. "World has gone to shit."

When Alex remained silent for a serious answer, James sighed. "I'll explain when we get to safety. _Out_ of the city."

Alex nodded and followed him to her truck, clapping her hand on Kara's shoulder to pull her and Mon-El over. James took the keys and got in the driver's seat whilst Alex got in beside him and Kara and Mon-El clambered into the back. As James pressed down on the accelerator, Alex stared out into city she had once called home. She'd barely been awake an hour, and had lost nearly everything. Her home, her city, her friends, her job, all reduced to burning waste and undead shufflers. Although Alex tried not to think about it, it was hard not to. She tried to settle on a happy thought, like when she rode her Ducati motorcycle through the streets after a long day at work, only to remember she'd had to leave it behind. She tried to think about when she could wake up on a normal Saturday morning and spend ages in the shower, letting the water trickle down her back, but knew she'd never get that again. Alex's thoughts were distracted by a cloth suddenly rubbing her face. 

Kara was rubbing the blood off of Alex's face, not saying anything. The blonde could sense when her sister was feeling afflicted, and she couldn't exactly blame her. When Kara was finished, Alex took the piece of cloth and returned the favour, smiling gently. 

"Always was the grubby one." She commented quietly, making Kara giggle. 

James remained silent as he drove, and Alex knew he was thinking about Lucy. She couldn't blame him. Lucy was even closer to James than Alex was and she knew James had had plans for them. Plans that she envied greatly. Alex turned her eyes to the road. James had somehow read her mind, and was taking signs to Midvale. Roads were full of empty cars, Alex imagined their inhabitants and walked to the front of the queue to perhaps talk amongst themselves. The group were so amazed by the amount of cars on the road that none of them noticed the shuffler that crossed their path. 

Alex's truck smashed into the shuffler and James, in a blind panic, swerved so he didn't hit any of the waiting cars. The truck veered off the road and tumbled into the ditch nearby, the crew inside holding onto anything tightly. As the car rolled over once, Alex felt like she was going to be sick. Her hand found Kara's and they held on together tightly. The car rolled over a second time as it careered off the highway. Alex's ears were filled with Kara and Mon-El's screams and shouts. 

Alex lost consciousness when the truck rolled for a third time and James' flailing elbow hit her in the eye. 

 

* * *

 

Alex didn't know how long she was out, but it must've been a while because the sun was beginning to set when she finally came to. She could feel someone tapping her face, and Kara's grip on her hand was still tight. Alex scrunched her nose up trying to move, but her legs wouldn't budge. She could feel a sharp pain across her jaw and her right eye was being stubborn. Her red hair had fallen into her face as her baseball cap sat in her lap, thrown off by the rolling of the car. Someone tapped her face again. Alex tried to move her legs one more time but this time, her efforts were met with a firm voice.

"Woah there, soldier, we'll have you out in no time."

Alex, who still couldn't open her eyes, search with her arms blindly. Her hands found a small face, with soft hair framing it. "Who is it? Who's there?" 

Soft hands tapped her face again, this time reaching up and lowering Alex's hands from their face to her lap. "It's alright, I've got you. Stay still."

"Who are you?" Alex said with a little more aggression this time, not enjoying knowing who was trying to help her. 

 

"I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer. **You?"**

 

 


	2. They're Sending the Military In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns of her rescuer's identity...

Alex stared at Detective Maggie Sawyer as the cop tried to free her from the wrecked truck. She was _tiny_. Alex reckoned she must have worked with her at least once, recognising the familiar windbreaker of the NCPD logo emblazoned across the woman's back, but then again, she'd have remembered someone like Maggie. Tiny as though she was, the woman was certainly recognisable. With lightly tanned skin, her long dark hair with almost caramel tips matched it beautifully, tied back into a low ponytail. Although she wasn't smiling, Alex could see deep dimples embedded into the woman's cheeks. A strange fluttering was in Alex's chest as Maggie wrenched on her seatbelt, and Alex wasn't sure how to get rid of them. Maggie was really close to her face, kneeling on the bonnet and leaning through the smashed windscreen to remove pieces of debris from Alex's torso. 

Alex felt a squeeze on her hand and looked behind her. Kara's even grubbier face was smiling back at her weakly. Alex noticed her baby sister had a particularly large gash on her cheek. As she struggled to get to her sister, Maggie put a hand on Alex's shoulder and held her back.

"Don't worry, we've got a med back at camp." She assured. "I'm guessing that's your sister?"

Alex didn't know whether it was the butterflies forming in her stomach or the initial shock of the crash, but she wasn't listening to a word that Maggie was saying. The redhead stared around the truck, noticing the lack of Mon-El and James. Blind with worry, Alex tried to move again, only to gasp out in pain. Looking down, her foot was trapped in the mangled foot well, but from Maggie's judgement it didn't appear to be broken.

"What's your name?" The police detective tried a little gentler. 

"I'm-I'm....Alex." Alex answered harshly, tugging at her foot. It came out relatively easily, but still hurt to move. 

Maggie smiled and Alex swore to God, she had never seen dimples like that before. Maggie undid Alex's seatbelt and offered her hand out to the agent. "Come on, let me help you out."

Alex looked at the hand doubtfully. She wanted to trust Maggie but years of training had taught her that even a pretty face like this could be deceiving. Maggie seemed to notice and instead grabbed onto Alex's arm and helped her up from the broken windscreen and stood up on the bonnet. Alex ignored the tiny detective as she looked around. The truck looked wrecked enough that it wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. Mon-El and James were stood a small distance away, the luggage around them intact. James had a few cuts and bruises, but Mon-El seemed to be in a greater deal of pain. He was sat on the ground, a huge cut on his forehead, carving down over his eye and onto his cheekbone. But that wasn't the main concern. Just above his knee, the riot gear had ripped and now blood was pouring from his thigh and onto the grass beneath him. A woman was sat by his side, attempting to help his leg. Kara was last to emerge from the truck, managing to escape without being trapped. She had her hand clenched to her injured cheek, but smiled at Alex regardless. As she went to join Mon-El, Alex finally turned her attention to her saviour. 

"Who are you?" 

Maggie scoffed, noting Alex's hard tone. "Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division."

Alex nodded curtly, maintaining her surprise that she hadn't worked with the woman before. Surely they must've shared a case or come across the other's name amongst paperwork. "Alex Danvers." She provided. 

"Field agent or are you high up?" 

Alex's head snapped so quickly to Maggie, you could've heard the bones in her neck crack. "Excuse me?"

Maggie indicated to the baseball cap in Alex's hand, chuckling lightly at the woman's ferocity. Alex found her infuriating. "You're FBI aren't you?" 

Alex looked at the baseball cap and sighed. There was no point in lying, it was pretty obvious. "Former. Special Agent Alex Danvers." She introduced, putting the baseball back on. "See you around some time."

As Alex went to get off the bonnet, being mindful of her stinging ankle, Maggie raised an eyebrow. "God, you're hard work, huh?" 

Kara tilted her head, hearing the insult. Alex heard it too. Never one to back down from a challenge, Alex turned back again, putting her hands on her hips. "What?"

This time Maggie mirrored Alex's body language, taking the hint that Alex wasn't here to be friendly. Maggie adopted to her usual bad cop tone. "My crew and I just save you from the wreckage, risking our own lives, and all you can say is 'see you around'? What the fuck is your problem? You feds too fancy to accept help or something?" She spat.

"We never asked for your help." Alex replied with a snarl. Something about Maggie was getting to Alex, that was obvious, and she wasn't liking it. Maybe it was the whirl her smile had made her stomach feel like a washing machine with a brick in it, or perhaps it was the way that she asserted her own dominance, despite her lower rank. Whatever it was, Alex despised it and she wanted to be as far from the detective as possible. However, Alex had not thought about Kara. 

The blonde stepped away and approached the arguing women. "Alex." She scolded quietly. "We need their help. Mon-El can barely walk."

"He'll be fine." Alex replied maintaining eye contact with Maggie. But Kara wasn't going to back down. 

"It's getting dark, and we have no camp for the night. Alex, we have to stay with them, just for now."

"Your sister has a point." Maggie added.

Alex was about to reply when suddenly a rumbling pierced the air, catching everyone's attention. James joined the trio worriedly, leaving Mon-El with the woman. "What the hell is that?"

Maggie frowned and hopped up onto the top of the truck, giving her a clear view of the city. With help from Kara, Alex managed to join her. Smoke was still filling the skies and had it not been for the full moon out, the group might've missed the helicopters that rumbled on ahead. Alex squinted through the darkness, trying to count them.

Maggie's hair blew into her face as she tried to make out what was going on, glancing at the road suspiciously. "What is it?"

Alex let out a shaky breath as explosions suddenly sounded, louder than she thought. Kara clasped her hand tightly, and she felt James step towards them for comfort. "It's the military." She whispered. "Oh my god..."

Maggie's frown deepened as the sun finally went down. James closed his eyes, and Kara hugged his waist, knowing what Alex meant. Maggie piped again, hating to be the only one in the dark, and the sound of explosions was beginning to frighten her. "What are they doing?"

As Maggie spoke, the explosions grew louder and faint screams could be heard, coming from the city. Kara buried her head into James' shoulder and he pulled Alex into a hug. Alex's eyes were trained on the city, now burning in flames. "They're dropping napalm in the streets."

The group stood in stunned silence as more chemicals were dropped in National City. Buildings crumbled, erupting more screams that called out for family and friends. Alex watched in horror as her home was destroyed in front of her very eyes. Everyone she knew, was _gone_. Alex knew if she thought about it too much then she'd go insane. The redhead glanced at the tiny detective stood beside her. 

"Where is this camp of yours?"

 

* * *

 

The group joined Maggie and the woman who introduced herself as Nia in a small RV that turned just shy of the queue of cars into a clearing in the words. It had a couple of cars around, a few tents nearby and another, larger RV. People were huddled around a fire in the middle, and Alex could just about make out a figure sat on top of the big RV, keeping watch. She could also make out the rifle that rested across their lap. Maggie remained silent throughout the drive, keeping her eyes trained on the road. James let Kara fall asleep on his shoulder whilst Nia continued to tend to Mon-El's leg. The man was continuously falling in and out of consciousness, so the group took shifts in sitting by his side. It was Alex's turn as they pulled in. As they drove, Alex studied Nia curiously. 

The woman was definitely younger than her, possibly a little younger than Kara as well, and had long dark hair scraped back into a ponytail. She worked quickly and quietly, only muttering little medical mumbo-jumbo to herself from time to time. When her large, dark eyes caught wind of Alex staring at her, she fell silent. The RV rumbled to a stop, and Maggie glanced over her shoulder to the group.

"This is everyone's first night, so they might be a little jumpy." She informed. Then she nodded at Alex. "If I were you, I'd leave that gun in here." 

Alex's lip tightened but she nodded reluctantly. Maggie nodded her own affirmation before getting out and keeping her hands up. "It's me, don't shoot." She called out. "We've got some newcomers, so be nice."

There was some muffled reply before Maggie walked around to the side and opened the door. Kara exited first, with Alex following. James helped Nia get Mon-El out of the truck. But the moment Mon-El emerged, a tall man approached angrily. He had a rifle thrown over his back and cropped brown hair with a pointed beard. "Maggie, we don't have enough supplies for the sick. Or to feed any more mouths."

Maggie held a hand up calmly. "Cool it, Peter. They're only staying for the night."

The man, Peter, scowled but submitted pretty easily. With a glare in James' direction, he turned and walked towards the larger RV. James nudged Alex with a smile. "Looks like I've got competition."

Alex responded by punching his shoulder lightly with a gentle smile. He always knew how to make his friends feel better. "Don't get used to it, Olsen."

Maggie regarded the group, looking around the little camp. She pointed to a small clearing behind the campfire. "You guys can pitch up there. Your friend can stay in my RV, while Nia fixes his leg. Kara, you're welcome to stay with him."

"Thank you." The blonde answered from the door. 

Maggie nodded and turned to Alex. James was already setting about retrieving suitcases and tents to drag over to their spot. Maggie sized Alex up slightly, tilting her head. Alex maintained her well trained poker face, although it was freaking her out a little. "Can I help you?" 

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked with a curious tone that wasn't unfriendly, but it wasn't friendly either.

Alex scoffed. Typical cop. "If the FBI knew anything about this, do you think I'd be here with you?" She snapped.

Maggie rolled her eyes. This fed was really rubbing her up the wrong way. "Fine, whatever. We've got dinner on the go, you'd be best to introduce yourself once you're settled." She instructed in a tone that left no room for argument. Maggie walked off before Alex could even try.

The redhead helped James set up her tent before going to check on Kara and Mon-El. The man looked deathly pale and his words were practically incoherent. It seemed that he had gone downhill unusually quick. Kara had taken off his riot shirt and put her own vest over his chest, holding his head in her lap. Nia had finished his leg, now a neat line of stitches was down his thigh. 

"Thanks, Nia." Kara murmured, pressing a kiss into Mon-El's hair.

Nia waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I'm a nurse - _was_ a nurse." She replied quietly. "Still, there's something else wrong with him. Broken rib, I think."

Kara gasped, and Alex squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. "You think?"

Nia reached up Mon-El's chest and with the gentlest of touch, she pressed down on him, earning a sharp wince of pain. "I'm worried he might puncture a lung, if he hasn't already. I'm guessing it was the impact." She muttered. 

"You reckon he'll be okay?" Alex asked, keeping her concerns of staying in this camp for one night only afloat. 

Nia shrugged. "Give him a crutch and don't let him do anything stupid, should be fine."

"Good, then we can move out tomorrow."

"Alex!" Kara protested sharply, hitting Alex's arm. "He needs to rest!"

Alex sighed unhappily, looking down at Mon-El's pale sleeping face. "I'll have to talk to that Maggie woman, and ask if we can stay." She said, shaking her head. Somehow, she doubted Maggie would let them stay. "We should let him rest some more, they've got food outside." 

Kara smiled wistfully, Alex knew she couldn't resist food. Nia nodded her goodbyes to the two sisters and exited the RV quietly. Kara moved Mon-El's head gently off her lap, pressing another kiss into his hair again. The dark haired man mumbled in his sleep, but didn't stir. Alex took her baby sister's hand and squeezed it.

"We'll find out what's going on, don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this." She promised.

Kara nudged her sister's head with her chin affectionately. "You being an FBI agent, me a journalist and Maggie a police detective? We've got this." 

Alex stepped out of the RV, frowning as she did so. "Why is Maggie a part of this?"

Kara shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I trust her."

Maggie seemed to be aware that she was being talked about, as she raised her head. The tiny detective had sat herself in the group of people huddled around the fire. James was sat beside her, and a small tanned man was next to him. They were chatting away quite happily by the looks of it. Alex only realised she and Kara were being watched when she dragged her eyes away from Maggie's chocolate brown orbs to see that the other people were looking at her. She shook her head, trying to shake the way she noticed how the fire flickered in Maggie's eyes, making them dance with energy. Kara dragged Alex into the circle, and the pair sat down. Alex beside Maggie, and Kara beside some woman in a dark green parker coat. Maggie glanced to Peter, who was now sat atop the tall RV with the other figure, before offering Alex and Kara a small paper plate each. Both had two slices of bread and a small block of cheese. When Alex looked back at Maggie, the little woman responded an apologetic smile.

"Peter wants to ration it out. Haven't got much." She offered. "We got out of the city to avoid the riots. so we couldn't grab much."

Alex nodded in understanding, taking a bite of the cheese. As she ate, Alex remembered she hadn't eaten all day and practically wolfed the rest of her meal down. It earned an embarrassed blush from Alex as the rest of the group chuckled. Kara grinned, it was usually her who devoured food like an expensive hoover. James smirked.

"Calm down Alex, otherwise you'll be sick." He chuckled. "Remember that time you barfed on mission? That was gross!"

Alex's blush deepened. James was her best friend but sometimes he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. His words sparked interest as the young man who had been talking with James, looked up. "Mission?"

"Um, yeah. We're with the FBI." Alex answered quietly. 

Her answer was met with frantic questions from almost every member of the group. Alex and James were overwhelmed as the questions quickly grew angry.

_"Do you know what's going on?"_

_"What's caused this?"_

_"What do you plan to do?"_

Only one question seemed normal amongst the blazing faces of fear and anger. Before Alex could answer it, Maggie stood up, her hands up in a dismissive manner. "Guys, calm down. For all we know Alex and James are as clueless as we are?" She pointed to the smoke still rising in the darkness. "We need to let the military handle this for now."

Everyone quietened, but Alex could hear their grumbles. "Listen, Detective Sawyer is right. We don't know what's going on, but if we can find anything, we'll do our best to help." She promised fiercely. 

James nodded his agreement whilst Kara smiled proudly. As Alex sat down, she looked around the group. The woman beside Kara was looking at her intently, so Alex assumed she had asked the question that hadn't sounded like her throat was about to be cut. The woman seemed to sense it too, but repeated herself regardless. 

"Which part of the FBI are you?" She asked. 

"Well, he's just a regular field agent. Special Agent James Olsen." Alex responded, gesturing to James, who waved in a friendly manner. "and I'm in the behavioural analysis unit. Special Agent Dr. Alex Danvers." 

"You're a doctor?" The woman took more fascination. 

"Yup, got my PhD in Forensics at MU. Uh, Midvale University." Alex clarified. "I'm guessing by the look on your face, you're similar?" 

The woman beamed, got up and reached over to shake Alex's hand. "Lena Luthor. Biomedical Engineering in Metropolis." She introduced. 

Now that Lena had moved a little further into the firelight, Alex could see her a little better. Her hair, which Alex thought was dark brown, was a cosmic blue, so dark that it was almost black. Her eyes were the colours of emerald, and glittered as she talked, clashing with her ghostly pale complexion perfectly. But Kara seemed even more intrigued by Lena than Alex was.

" _You're_ Lena Luthor? _Businesswoman_ Lena Luthor?" She asked, stunned.

"Yes...?" Lena answered nervously, sitting back in her seat and eyeing the blonde. 

Kara slapped a hand to her own forehead like she was stupid. It knocked her glasses askew, nearly completely off her face. Lena tried to hide a laugh, but a smile still came to her features. Kara chuckled as she re-adjusted her glasses onto her nose and sat up a little straighter. "Sorry. It's just....I was meant to be interviewing you today!" 

Lena raised an eyebrow perfectly. "You were?"

Kara nodded. "I'm a reporter for CatCo magazine." She provided. "But, of course, perhaps it wasn't meant to be." She added, gesturing to the disaster around them.

Lena maintained a small scoff, glancing at Kara's hands. "Or perhaps it was." She replied, and when Kara looked at her uncertainly, she elaborated. "If you don't write an article called 'My Experience with a Luthor During the Zombie Apocalypse' then that's one hell of an opportunity missed." 

Kara giggled. "You call them zombies?"

Lena shrugged in reply. "That's what they are, aren't they?"

"I've been calling them shufflers." Alex piped up. "That's all they do, shuffle."

"I wish." Kara responded, a slightly mournful tone to her voice. Everyone fell silent at the blonde's words, until Lena reached forward and touched her hand.

"Did you lose someone?"

"I think we've all lost someone." Nia chimed in softly, indicating to the group's small number. "I lost my mom."

Kara nodded, looking at her feet sadly. "I haven't even thought about who I've lost."

"My best friend, Sam, she was protecting me and her daughter. She'd brought Ruby in to try and cheer me up, because my meeting hadn't gone well. Those...things...got in the building without anyone realising. Or if they did, they didn't live long enough to raise the alarm..." Lena told the group, retracting her hand from Kara and wrapping her arms around herself in a shaky hug. "Six of them. They got Ruby first. Sam pushed me out the door and tried to grab Ruby...b-but, she got caught."

Kara reached forward again, sensing that her new friend was losing her calm composure. "You don't have to tell us, Lena." She told her softly. 

Although Lena's fingers tightened around Kara's hand, her eyes kept trained on the floor. The man beside James stood up. He looked to be of Indian descent, with lightly tanned skin and thick dark hair that reached his slim shoulders. He was small but lean, with a strong jaw but easy-going eyes. He wore a dark red hoodie with black jeans and a Superman t-shirt underneath. "I lost my three sisters, all together. They lived on twenty second street - you know - near the science centres. They called me, and-and they said that loads of people were coming out of it...."

He explained his story further, introducing himself as Kenneth but was commonly known as 'Brainy'. His story seemed to have a chain effect as others in the group stood up and told their brief stories of the day the world went to shit. Alex tried her best to listen to them all, but her attention zoned in on Maggie. The cop had zipped up her massive windbreaker and had shoved her hands into her pockets. She also didn't look at any of the other members of the group, a sour expression had come over her face as she stared into the fire. Her deep brown eyes held no warmth, despite the flames that danced in them. She was biting her bottom lip, but Alex could see it was quivering ever so slightly. When the stories reached to Maggie's turn, the tiny detective looked up and faced her crowd. 

"I think it's time for bed."


	3. Only Member Of Your Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie decides to have a talk with Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to re-write this chapter three times and I want to kill myself.

**Day 2**

When Alex woke the next morning, the camp was already alive with noise. Thankfully, that hadn't been what had woken her up throughout the night. Alex wasn't ashamed to admit that three different occasions had kept her awake last night. The first being snapped twigs for the fire, the second being animals in the forest behind the tent and the third was her own thoughts. Surprisingly, Alex couldn't stop thinking about Maggie. The cop's abrupt refusal to share her story had ended the night quickly. Maggie had not left room to argue as she had stood up and walked away from the campfire, then disappearing into her RV. Kara had joined her to curl up near Mon-El, but had heard nothing. 

Alex pulled her shirt down over her head as she stepped out of the tent and peered around. Peter was sat atop the RV, his shotgun across his lap whilst Alex could spy his mysterious friend's boots stood behind the other side of it. She made a mental note that she would introduce herself to him soon, seeing as she'd never met the man. James was stood by the now dormant fire, chopping wood with his machete whilst Nia and Brainy watched, talking amongst themselves. Lena was stood on the doorsteps of the smaller RV, talking to Kara who was stood in Alex's pajamas in the doorway. Maggie was stood at the bonnet of the vehicle, the hood popped and her little head half buried inside of it. Her shotgun was rested over her back, and her hair was back up in a low ponytail. Alex sighed sleepily, running a hand through her messy hair. As she started her approach to her sister, Alex's eyes flickered when Kara and Lena. The brunette was beaming at Kara, and her emerald green eyes were practically sparkling in the low sunlight. Kara wore a pitiful smile, and Alex could tell she was thinking about Mon-El. She made a mental note to check on the man. Alex may not have liked him, but if he mattered to Kara, then Alex had an obligation to keep him alive.

She was halfway to Kara when Maggie let out an angry yell, kicking the bumper of the RV. "Motherfucker!" She fumed. 

Alex stopped, raising an eyebrow. For a cop, Maggie certainly had a mouth on her. She also had many other things, Alex had noticed, but she tried to shake her mind free of those. "Something wrong?"

Maggie ignored her, flipping her hair over her shoulder in Alex's direction as she turned around. "Peter! This one's out of gas!"

Alex watched as Rick caught attention but shrugged. "So leave it." He replied. 

"Fuck no, I'm not leaving this place without my truck." Maggie shouted aggressively. 

Alex watched as the two argued for a couple more moments before speaking up. "We could make a supply run?" She suggested. "The napalm would've settled by now, it shouldn't be a danger to us."

Maggie flashed a glare at Alex, glancing her up and down. Her frown wasn't friendly at all. But her expression seemed to soften when Lena's head popped around the side. "She's right, Maggie. The city is safe. Well, _safer_."

Peter held up a hand in dismissal. "Just let the fucking army do their jobs. They'll probably be up here at any moment, looking for survivors. Refugees, and that." He stated. 

Alex frowned, tightening her lip. She stepped forward, next to Maggie's side. "Are you serious? You think the military cares about anyone in National City? The fuckers dropped incendiary bombs on the city, to isolate whatever the fuck is going on. If they had a handle on this, we'd all be back in our homes by now, watching this story on the television. If they had a handle on this, National City would still be standing." She snarled. "If you think that, you'll be dead by tomorrow."

Peter glared at Alex, staring hard at her for a few seconds. In the light, Alex could see that half his face had a nasty burn that stretched around his eye and jaw, making his mouth drop slightly. Still, she wasn't afraid of him, nor was she afraid of anyone. _"We stay here."_ He growled, his grip tightening on his shotgun slightly. 

Alex scoffed unhappily. She went to walk away but her wrist was suddenly caught, halting her in her tracks. Maggie held Alex firmly, leaning back on her leg, but keeping her eyes on Peter. "Meet me back here in five minutes."

Maggie let go of Alex roughly, never looking at her. Instead, she headed towards the larger RV, glancing over her shoulder. As she walked away, Alex found her eyes glancing Maggie up and down briefly. If she could've slapped her eyes she would have. Shaking her head vigorously, Alex turned on her heel and continued her journey to Kara. She wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, rubbing her back as she did.

"Morning, you sleep okay?" She asked tentatively. Alex may be a hardass as a full time job but when it came to Kara, she was a big softie.

"Yeah, you?"

Alex just waved a dismissive hand and shrugged. "How's Mon-El?" 

Kara nodded. "He's asleep right now. Lena sat up with me last night and kept an eye on him."

Alex smiled gently. Kara had a heart of gold but she was naïve to Lena's obvious affections. It was obvious that the green-eyed beauty definitely liked the blonde, but as per usual, Kara saw everyone as a friend first. Alex glanced over her shoulder, noticing that Lena had joined them again. She offered a smile, averting her eyes from Alex's gaze. _God, could she be any more obvious?_

Alex stepped aside, letting Lena clamber into the RV. The redhead opened her mouth to speak when Maggie suddenly appeared at Alex's side. "We're going on a supply run, you in, Danvers?"

Kara cocked her head to the side, confused. Alex straightened herself up a little. "What about Peter?"

Maggie folded her arms and smirked. "A fed worried about getting in trouble? Never thought I'd see the day-"

"I'm not worried." Alex cut off sharply, shutting up the giggle that escaped Kara's lips. 

"I said we'd check out the military, see what progress they've made. But we need gas, and food. Lots of it. If the military have failed then we're gonna need everything we can find." Maggie said, ignoring Alex's reply. "So, you in?" 

"You make it sound like armed robbery." Lena piped up from behind Kara's shoulder, smiling teasingly. 

Maggie chuckled. "It's as good as. Danvers?"

Alex exchanged a look with Kara, then shrugged like she didn't care. "Yeah. Whatever."

 

* * *

 

Maggie Sawyer had a problem with Alex Danvers. The woman annoyed her. The way she walked, the way she talked, like she was better than everybody else. It had initially pissed her off that she hadn't been grateful when she'd pulled her from the wreckage that was her truck. Maggie had only been drawn to the crash because it might've had some food or clothes in it, but to her surprise, the four people inside were so unhurt that she couldn't leave them. Maggie was still a cop, and still a good person. She wasn't going to abandon all morals in the space of twelve hours. Maggie had appreciated that at least her younger sister was grateful, although she doubted the health of her injured boyfriend. At first glance, Maggie had thought the tall guy, James, was Alex's significant other but the man made it abundantly clear that they weren't together. Not that Maggie was _bothered_. 

Maggie was stood by one of the spare cars that looked like it had enough gas to get into the city and back, waiting for Alex. She'd retrieved her duffel bag from the front of her RV and had chucked it into the backseat. Alex, on the other hand, was stood with her sister. Her long reddish-purple hair had been tied back into a long ponytail, settling a little lower than her slim shoulders. The baseball bat, which Maggie had noticed was emblazoned with the FBI logo, had been fixed to Alex's back over her sweatshirt. Maggie trusted that logo even less than she trusted Peter. The FBI had to know something about what was going on. For that reason, she didn't trust Alex. James, she could tolerate. He was only a field agent, a grunt. But Alex was a doctor, she knew how the human body worked. Maggie glanced at Peter as Alex spoke with Kara. His scarred face was scowling back at her. Maggie just raised a perfect eyebrow in response. 

Maggie knew Peter didn't like her, maybe it was because she was a cop or perhaps it was just her general defiant aura. She hadn't had to fight long with him about her supply trip as he quickly learnt she wasn't about to take no for an answer. The promise of checking up on the army's progress had just been the carrot. Peter had got his own back by forcing her to bring Alex along with her, although he knew Maggie was perfectly capable of handling herself. On a lighter note, if by some miracle the army was actually clearing the situation up, then perhaps Alex would have enough clearance to find out what was going on. Maggie doubted they'd reveal why people were ripping each other apart to a common Science Division cop. 

Alex wrapped her arms around her sister, promising her that she would be back soon, safe and sound. James had protested that he could go too, but Alex made him stay. Mon-El could barely keep his eyes open, let alone help keep Kara safe. Alex made a mental note to teach Kara how to shoot a gun when she got back, or at least defend herself. Nia gave Maggie a small first aid kit for 'just in case'. Maggie had found the trainee nurse was very sweet, if a little shy. Deep down, she knew the younger woman was tough and wasn't going to go out without a fight. 

"Stay safe, please." Nia said softly, wrapping Maggie in a quick hug. 

Maggie patted Nia's back reassuringly. "I'll be back in one piece kid, don't worry." She answered with a smile. 

Nia pulled away, nodding in understanding. Maggie figured she clung to her because she was an authority figure, and to be honest, she didn't really mind that. It was nice to have a friend. Nia nodded again and retreated, going to stand with Brainy. The boy offered a small wave, to which Maggie returned. He was a little quirky, but Maggie enjoyed his light-hearted humour. Alex was still hugging Kara when Maggie took interest in where Lena was stood. The CEO who she'd found sobbing uncontrollably at the bottom of her own building had refined herself dramatically in the past twenty four hours. Now she stood with a sparkle in her emerald green eyes and Maggie noticed how they never left Kara's figure. Inwardly, she grinned. _I knew it_.

Fighting down a chuckle, Maggie folded her arms. "Come on Danvers, wrap it up." She called. 

Alex let go of her sister, cupping her cheek in her hand. "I'll be back before you know it, don't worry." She promised, placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead. 

Kara nodded, a tear escaping her eye. "Be careful."

Alex smiled and then turned to Maggie. Maggie spotted how Alex's body language changed from relaxed to her tight, agent self. With a curt nod, Alex got into the passenger seat of the red Ford Focus. Maggie scoffed and got into the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition and driving out of the camp. As Alex waved her goodbye to Kara out the window, Maggie could feel Peter's hard eyes following her. She kept in silence as the car rumbled down the country road and slipped back onto the highway. 

Alex frowned as the cars from yesterday were still in place, having not moved. It was like a ghost town. "Where is everybody?" She asked before she could stop herself. 

Maggie took her eyes off the road, glancing at the abandoned cars they drove alongside of. "God knows." She answered quietly, although deep down both of them knew. "I was hoping _your_ people might."

Alex chuckled softly, shaking her head. "I _was_ FBI." She corrected, as she stared out of the window. "Suspended without pay."

"Oh." Maggie said, glancing away from her steering wheel and studying Alex's face for a moment. The redhead looked a little distant, a flicker of conflict crossing her eyes. Maggie adjusted her grip on the wheel. "How'd that happen?"

"Doesn't matter." Alex replied quickly and Maggie immediately felt guilty for asking. Alex inhaled deeply, sitting up straighter in her seat. "So, Detective Sawyer, where are we headed in the city?"

"Just call me Maggie, Danvers." Maggie instructed calmly. "And we're stopping off at my precinct first. I think there might be some more weaponry in the back, if the entire city's gone to shit we'll need it." She added, a hint of cold brutality lacing her voice. 

"You doubting the army?" 

Maggie adjusted her grip on the wheel again. The question wasn't outright, and it wasn't uncalled for. Still, it rattled Maggie slightly that Alex had asked. "Maybe a little." She admitted. 

Alex scoffed, a small smile playing across her features. "If I was tucked up in bed right now, I wouldn't be. The fact I'm sat here in Ford Focus with you and a baseball bat across my lap speaks volumes about this country's effiency for national crisis situations."

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Maggie protested, her tone a little more playful to reciprocate Alex's humour. "And Brainy's stolen car for that matter?" 

Alex rolled her eyes dramatically. "A cop and a stolen car? Something doesn't seem right there, does it?"

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do, arrest me?" Maggie said, the flirting tease obvious in her voice. 

Spluttering over her words, Alex was caught off guard by Maggie's slightly flirty tone. "I- uh, no- I-"

"Don't have an aneurysm, Danvers." Maggie joked.

Alex just fell silent, listening to the rumbling of the wheels of the car. They were getting close to the city now and for every biter that Alex saw, she felt her heart break a little. Such loss of life, it was astounding. People with limbs missing, and ragged clothes shuffling through the streets. It was just bonkers. Disliking the silence, Maggie leaned forward and flicked at the radio. It was met with a few seconds of crackling static, then a quiet voice escaped it. 

 _"Stay in your homes...wait for authorities..."_ The radio coughed a few seconds, repeating its monotone message, then went flat. 

The pair were left in an eerie silence. Maggie, trying to ignore the burning surroundings, glanced to Alex. "How long do you think they'll be broadcasting _that_ for?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

Alex scoffed in humour. "Not long, by the looks of the phone lines." She answered. "I should try and find Kara a radio in the city. She's good at tinkering about with them."

"Yeah?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "She's _that_ good a reporter?"

Alex responded with a light chuckle. "She used to spend hours in our garage at home, messing about with radios. She was obsessed with listening to whatever stories would come on, they helped her learn English." At Maggie's confused expression, Alex continued. "Kara was adopted from France."

"Oh." Maggie nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "I've always wanted to go to France. Paris, maybe." 

"What stopped you?" 

Maggie shrugged and pointed out the window. "This."

Alex nodded, not noticing the sad look cross Maggie's eyes. "Nothing's stopping you now, though." She pointed out. 

Maggie was silent for a moment, looking out the window again. "No, maybe not."

 

* * *

 

The car pulled up just shy of the city, a five minute walk from the line. As Alex got out, Maggie rummaged inside her duffel bag, pulling something out before slinging the bag over her shoulder. In her hands was a small black axe, about the length of her forearm. Alex pulled her baseball bat off of her back and let it dangle by her side. The two were awestruck at the state of the city. Buildings had crumbled, some skyscrapers were still on fire. Trees had been blackened to twigs by the napalm dropped the night before, and trash littered the streets. Everywhere was abandoned, it was like a ghost town. The buildings that still stood beamed with light, the hot sun burning down on it. It was an echo of the place Alex once called home. 

A cocking of a gun brought Alex to attention. Maggie had pulled her glock out of her bag and now shoved it into her waistband. Alex eyed it warily, glancing at the duffel on Maggie's back. The cop noticed. "It's from the precinct. Cleared out what I could, but you know, not enough." She supplied, earning a satisfactory nod from the redhead. "I'm low on ammunition, and all that stuff you brought in doesn't fit half my guns."

Alex's jaw tightened. "You went through my stuff?"

Maggie halted as she approached Alex. "Yeah, James said I could. _If I need anything, just check_." She quoted. "Was that not alright?"

Alex narrowed her eyes slightly. Knowing that Maggie had gone through her things felt like a personal intrusion. An attack, "Depends on what you found." She growled unhappily. 

Maggie scoffed, taking a step back and opening her arms out a little. "Why? Don't you trust me?" She asked, the hardness returning. 

"Oh the cop asking me, the FBI, if I know anything about this shit? If I've got something to do with it. Sure, Sawyer, you're my best friend." Alex spat, stepping forward. "Next time, you ask." 

Getting in her face, Maggie had to admit that up close, Danvers was pretty attractive. She still had a few fluffy baby hairs at her hairline, that stuck out wildly. One was hanging downwards in her big brown eyes that were the size of saucers. Something seemed to dance in them as Alex fumed her anger at Maggie. That pissed her off slightly, that Alex was mad at her, but it was understandable. Had Alex gone through her belongings, she would've been tempted to kick her to the already non-existent curb. Still, she didn't appreciate being threatened. There was no way Maggie was letting Alex stay, like Kara and Nia had suggested that morning. 

Sensing that Alex's grip on her bat had tightened Maggie gulped, straightening up. She weighed the axe in her hands a little. "Fine. Let's go, Danvers."

Alex raised her chin. "Right." She answered curtly. 

They turned to the ruins of National City. This was going to be a job and a half.

 

 

 


	4. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Maggie and Alex descend into the city, conversation finally finds something of importance and Alex discovers some truth to Maggie's survival. A new friend is found amongst the rubble.

**Day 2**

Alex was pissed. At herself and at Maggie. She’d meant to snap, meant to make herself clear that she was not the enemy and now Maggie had confused her. Now she felt horribly guilty, like she hadn’t meant to make Maggie make those eyes at her. Like a stray puppy had been kicked in the ribs, something about those big brown eyes widening slightly made Alex’s heart break just a little. _And she didn’t understand it_. Alex had interrogated people closer than Maggie and had felt nothing. James’ winning charm had no effect, J’onn’s stoic presence did nothing, and Winn’s attempt to be hard didn’t work on Alex’s cold eyes. Granted, Lucy’s lip wobble had hurt a little but Alex hadn’t wavered. Much.

Every so often, Alex would glance at Maggie as they walked. The brunette would glance around at any noise that reached her ears, whether it be a stray cat rustling amongst the rubble or twigs falling from the scorched trees. She was jumpy and Alex noticed. Unsure of how to calm the detective, as it was prodding at Alex's steely front, the redhead reached out and poked Maggie's shoulder gently. It earned a confused frown from the detective.

"What was that for?" She scowled with a raised eyebrow. 

Alex blushed slightly. _Who the fuck pokes someone's shoulder?_ She shrugged. "You look nervous."

"Who wouldn't be?" Maggie answered sharply, gesturing to the city they were fast approaching. 

"It wasn't a criticism." Alex pointed out honestly, but sensed that talking to Maggie nicely wasn't going to calm her nerves. "How far to your precinct?"

Maggie shrugged. "Not far." She assured, making a few turning gesture with his hands. "You got anywhere you need to drop by?"

Alex shook her head without thought. "I don't think so, but we should hit a store or something. The food supplies aren't exactly enough for a group of our size." She added thoughtfully. 

Maggie nodded in agreement. "And I'm guessing you'll need some supplies for when you hit the road later." 

The comment hardened Alex slightly, knowing that she'd made it even more difficult to ask whether her group could stay a little longer. Now she was really starting to regret snapping at the cop. It was odd. Alex, despite her rank, felt like she owed Maggie an apology. But she knew the other woman owed her one too. Alex was going to hold onto that, and her dislike for the woman. Shouldering her backpack, Maggie caught Alex's attention. "We should get going."

Alex nodded her agreement, and the pair continued their walk. They entered the city, and immediately Alex felt more and more uneasy. The gasoline stink of the napalm still hung in the air, and the two women had to cover their mouths with the back of their hands to mask it. 

Maggie coughed a little, feeling her eyes sting slightly. "I guess Lena wasn't quite right about the napalm, huh?" She spluttered. 

Alex shrugged. "I doubt she has first hand experience with incendiaries." She replied, wrapping her jacket around herself a little tighter. 

Maggie chuckled, but didn't reply. One of the many skyscrapers that National City had had fallen across the road, the rest left behind burning. It was a small wall of concrete rubble to overcome, barely a job for the two women. Alex moved nimbly, careful to press her footing into each piece of rubble before committing her weight to it. Maggie was even quicker, jumping from debris to building mast with ease before landing delicately the other side. When Alex joined her, the two women were suddenly frozen in place. Bodies littered the road, as did burnt out cars and destroyed pieces of buildings. Books, papers, and all manners of things were scattered around like leaves on an autumn afternoon. It was chaos. In some places, bodies were piled on top of each other. Their clothes were ragged and some looked burnt to a crisp, blackened like toast. 

But that wasn't what Alex and Maggie were focused on. 

What caught their attention were the bodies that were still moving. Shuffling along at a snail's pace, going nowhere in particular, around forty biters with filthy clothing and missing limbs ambled around uselessly. Alex took a step forward, only to have her arm caught by Maggie. The detective shook her head.

"We can't let them hear us, otherwise we'll be surrounded." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the biters that shuffled around in the distance. "I know another way."

Alex nodded, but noticed how Maggie was practically frozen to her spot. She tugged the woman's sleeve, but Maggie only had eyes for the horde ahead of them. "Sawyer? Are you alright?"

Maggie stared at the biters for a moment longer before shaking her head, seemingly coming out of her reverie. "Yes, yes I'm fine. C'mon, Danvers, let's go."

Alex could sense that Maggie was rattled, something wasn't right. But she didn't need her new partner to be distracted so she shrugged it off. She'd poke and prod later. Maggie led the way, treading carefully down a different street and keeping her eyes peeled. Some biters were shuffling down this street but they didn't seem to take any notice of the two women running past. Alex kept up with Maggie easily, her long legs were no match for Maggie's much shorter twigs. Still, Maggie held her own, jogging alongside the tall redhead with little effort, still with her duffel bag slung across her back. They rounded a corner and suddenly came screeching to a stop, Maggie grabbing hold of Alex's arm with an unusually strong grip. 

"Shit." Alex cursed, staring with wide eyes at the scene in front of them, 

What must of been over a hundred biters were mobbed together in front of them, covering the street from road to building. There was no way they were going to be able to get around them. What was worse was that because Alex and Maggie had come sprinting around the corner in their bid to get away from the original mob, it had made their sudden halt rather loud. 

"Shit." Alex swore again, this time grabbing Maggie's shoulder as she glanced around for an exit. "Come on, this way."

She pulled at Maggie as she turned to run down another opening, but the detective remained firm in place. Alex frowned, stopping. She eyed the mob in front of them, who were still at a safe distance, and then focused on Maggie. The brunette was rooted to the ground, stuck in place. Her usually calm, collected posture had tensed up as she fixed her eyes on the biters ahead. Alex could sense the panic in them as they darted from creature to creature, never looking at anything but them. Alex tugged on Maggie's sleeve insistently. 

"Sawyer, come _on_." She hissed, beginning to get more desperate as the biters were getting closer. They were surging forward, their pace a little more alarming now, and were about twenty metres. Alex looked over her shoulder desperately. The horde they'd been trying to escape in the first place had attracted stragglers from the streets they'd run through. There were too many for just two people to take down. The redhead continued to pull at Maggie's arm but the detective was transfixed in fear. 

Finally, when the biters were no less than fifteen metres from them, Alex spotted a way out. This time she grabbed Maggie's hand roughly and practically wrenched her arm out of her socket as she pulled her away. Maggie's feet seemed to kick start back into life as they travelled across the concrete quicker than they ever had before. Alex dragged them both into an abandoned pet store, kicking down the door with her boot, her ankle stinging a little. The second they were inside, Alex grabbed one of the storage lockers and started to push it towards the door. Maggie was stood, shaking beside the doorway, earning a furious glare from Alex.

"Are you going to help me or what?" She snapped angrily. 

Maggie shook her head out of her nightmare and sprang into action. She helped Alex get behind the locker, pushing against it by putting her feet against the wall. The biters had pushed themselves up against the window and were now slapping at the glass uselessly with gnarled hands. The groan that came from their throats was low and strained, sounding more like someone with a sore throat.

Together they managed to push the locker up against the door and it seemed heavy enough that they weren’t going to get through. The only problem now was that they were stuck. Alex pulled the blinds down to shut out the moaning monsters before sliding down the wall to the floor. Maggie was sat in the opposite corner, her duffel bag on the floor beside her and her arms wrapped around her tiny frame. She had her head buried into her knees.

Alex’s hair had fallen into her face, flying up as she breathed hard against it. She rested her wrists on her knees, setting her baseball bat down beside her. Her eyes, darkened and angry, glared at Maggie.

“What the fuck were you playing at, Sawyer?” She snarled. “You were going to get us killed.”

Maggie looked up. Tears were pricking her eyes but she would be damned to cry in front of a federal agent. She exhaled shakily, the octaves in her voice wavering a little as she did. Maggie’s knees dropped and she stretched them out, her hands falling limply to her sides. She sighed again as Alex looked at her expectantly.

“I’ve never seen one of…. _them_ , up close before.” She confessed, jabbing a thumb at the groans from outside.

“But you were involved in the evac-“

“We left the city before the official red alarm went out. We drove my truck up to the camp then picked up refugees if they were injured, or needed anything.” Maggie admitted solemnly, not meeting Alex’s eye. “I never saw any of those.”

Alex sighed, but she wasn’t feeling sympathetic. “Now you have, you better suck it up, Sawyer.” She warned. “Fuck up like that again, and we’ll both be dead.”

Maggie met Alex’s bruised eye. Alex could see the sadness in it, there was something she wasn’t letting on to. “I’m a coward. I should’ve stayed, should’ve helped.” Maggie said.

Alex shook her head. “Perhaps, but you’d be dead even quicker. You’d end up like-“

“Don’t.” Maggie said with a snap, holding up her hand. “Please.”

Alex shrugged and stood up. The tears in Maggie’s eyes were threatening to fall but the detective wiped them away quickly. She didn’t want Alex seeing her cry. She didn’t need anyone like Alex thinking she was weak. Deep down, she appreciated Alex’s blunt response to her confession, her lack of sympathy. Maggie reckoned had she told the fed what had really happened then she would’ve received massive puppy dog eyes and be fitted with kid gloves. Secretly, she thanked Alex that she wasn’t giving her any special treatment.

Maggie stood up with Alex, glancing around the store. It was filled with empty cages, scattered all over the floor. Fish and rodent tanks had been emptied and the only things that seemed to remain intact was the pet food on the shelves and the money behind the counter. Maggie noticed a door at the back.

“What’s in there?” She muttered, wandering over to it. Alex picked up her baseball bat and slung Maggie’s duffel over her own shoulder helpfully.

“Storage room, probably.” Alex shrugged. “Probably filled with cat food.”

Maggie barged the door with her shoulder. It didn’t budge. Alex had to hide a small laugh as the detective continued to grapple with the locked door. After a few moments, Maggie finally managed to open the door. She smirked as she stepped into the little room beyond it.

“Or it leads to a way out.” She pointed to a sign above her. A fire escape.

Alex let herself grin, tossing Maggie her duffel bag, which the brunette caught deftly. “Good work, Sawyer.”

Stepping inside the little room, Alex saw it was actually a hallway with a long set of stairs upwards. Glancing up, the stairs went up what looked to be four floors. Alex went to take a first step but Maggie held her back.

“Listen, Danvers, sorry I froze up back there. Didn’t know what came over me.” She said sincerely. Maggie hated feeling like crap when she’d done something wrong, and it was best to keep close allies. She didn’t want the creatures outside as friends, so Alex would have to do. “And…I’m sorry I went through your things.”

Alex looked away for second, fighting down the fluttering feeling in her stomach. “Don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” She apologised.

“And thanks for saving my life.” Maggie added, earning a chuckle from Alex.

The redhead held up her hands. “Alright alright, Sawyer, let’s go before we have to bust out a box of tissues.”

Maggie laughed and took the first step. As she put her weight on it, there was a sudden whimper. A whimper that wasn’t the wood of the stairs underneath her foot. The two exchanged a confused look. Alex bent down, pushing Maggie’s foot out of the way and pulling back the board underneath it.

Two beady eyes stared back at her, blinking in the darkness. Through it all, Alex could make out the shape of mutt underneath the stairs. It had chewed through the side of the staircase, making itself a little nest under the boards. Alex offered out her fist, in peace.

“Hello you, why are you under here, hm?” She cooed softly.

The dog strained its head forehead, and a hesitant pink tongue licked her knuckles. It was rough against her skin, but a welcome sensation. Maggie raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“A dog.” Alex answered, her fingers searching further under the board. “I think she’s stuck.”

Maggie put her arm on Alex’s moving her out of the way. She held up her axe, digging it into another board and pulling it back. Tossing it out of the way, it gave them a proper look at the dog. She was a mix of something, German Shepherd and border collie Alex reckoned. Her coat was dark brown, almost black with caramel coloured paws. She had long ears, although one flopped over so that it nearly covered her hazel brown eyes.

Tentatively, the dog stepped out of her little hole, sniffing Alex’s hand all the while. Maggie smiled. The mutt wasn’t very big, reaching just underneath Alex’s knee, but evidently light on her feet as she seemed to bounce a little as she walked. Maggie offered her own hand to the dog.

“Hello sweetie.” She grinned when the dog pressed her nose into Maggie’s palm. “Were you frightened?”

The dog moved herself under Maggie’s hand so the brunette was stroking her ripped ear affectionately. A collar brushed underneath Maggie’s fingers, but there was no tag on it. Maggie crouched down, scratching the dog’s head.

“What are we gonna call you, huh?” She muttered.

“Sawyer, we’re not keeping it.” Alex said strictly, shouldering Maggie’s duffel again.

Maggie straightened up, noticing how the dog leaned into her leg. “I don’t think we have a choice.” She gestured to the mutt beneath her and then to the still-empty store. “There’s no shortage of dog food.”

“No wait-“

But Maggie wasn’t listening. She quickly ducked back into the store and was back within moments, two bags of food in her arms. Unzipping the duffel, she shoved them in there alongside a shotgun and two hand guns. Alex sighed, knowing Peter wouldn’t approve. This was a bad idea and both of them knew it.

“What are you gonna call her then?” Alex sighed again, pulling the duffel onto her bag properly and beginning her walk up the stairs.

Maggie and the dog followed. “Well, Danvers, I was going to leave that honour up to you but seeing as you asked-“

“Gertrude.” Alex interrupted without looking at Maggie.

“But-“

“Gertrude.” Alex repeated without hesitation. The dog’s good ear pricked up and she suddenly trotted away from Maggie to join Alex’s heels. Alex reached the first landing and shrugged with a proud smug. “Good girl.”

Maggie scoffed, rolling her eyes but laughing anyway. Maybe the fed had a sense of humour after all. Both women continued to climb the stairs in silence, their new addition keeping pace with them quite happily and keeping a quiet monitor on the biters below. Their short trek ended with a plastic door which Alex opened with ease.

It was a roof. The breath hitched in Alex’s throat as she scanned the area quickly. The only way to get off was to jump to the next building. The roof was gravel, with large faded red pipes that attached ventilation and water pumps. Aside from that it was pretty empty. But that’s not what Maggie was focused on. The brunette approached the edge of the roof, and her heart nearly stopped.

“Uh, Danvers? You might want to come and see this.” She said, her voice nearly being carried away in the wind that blew her hair into her face.

Tucking a strand behind her own ear, Alex joined Maggie and Gertrude. Her shock equalled Maggie’s. As far as the eye could see, the streets were practically humming with biters. Wall to wall, shoulder to shoulder, they wandered the city. Buildings were still raging with fire. Maggie looked around vacantly, spotting her precinct in the short distance. It was almost completely covered with smoke. Maggie let out a shaky breath as the workplace she had called home continued to fill the air with flame.

Alex noticed a tear slip down Maggie’s cheek. She wanted to reach out and comfort her, she didn’t know why but it felt like the strongest need in the world. Trying to shake it from her head and her heart, Alex stared around the city. In the bleak distance, she could spot something familiar. The FBI headquarters. Alex exhaled with relief, catching Maggie’s attention.

“What is it?” She murmured so quietly that she sounded like a lost little girl.

Alex pointed to the building in the distance. “HQ.” She said with a hopeful smile. “It’s still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters take so long! I have to keep rewriting them!


End file.
